Impacto
by edwardaholic108
Summary: Após um trágico acidente, Bella, descobre ao acordar de um coma profundo de 5 meses que tem uma úlcera péptica. Para evitar o agravamento da doença, Bella precisa de se manter calma, mas será que o destino vai deixar Bella e Edward imunes aos seus planos?
1. Chapter 1

Eu não sei o que aconteceu. Num momento estou no carro, a rir com a Jéssica, e no outro estou a ouvir gritos desesperados e vidro a cair. Não sinto nada, apenas vejo tudo branco, só pensava " Será que morri?".

Eu lembro-me de ter visto um filme á uns anos atrás, não sei como se chamava nem do que se tratava apenas me lembro de uma frase que o protagonista do filme mencionou: " A vida é feita de impactos", e na altura não sabia muito bem a o que é que ele se referia, apenas pensei que estivesse interligado ao facto de ele acabar de ter um acidente, não sei.

Agora que estou aqui deitada, se é que estou deitada, acho que descobri do que ele estava a tentar dizer. A vida é feita de impactos, toda a minha vida foi baseada neles. Conheci o amor da minha vida após me esbarrar nele no liceu e ter deixado a carrada de livros que levava nos braços voarem pelo ar. Sim, eu sei um cliché em todos os filmes para adolescentes. Nunca fui uma pessoa que acredita-se em amor á primeira vista, mas naquele momento, não sei, algo mágico aconteceu e dei por mim a balbuciar coisas que nem faziam sentido para mim, e apesar de ambos termos passado por momentos muito dificeis, eu seria capaz de passar por eles um milhão de vezes, se isso significasse que no final estariamos juntos. Se eu não me esbarra-se com ele nesse dia, não sei se a nossa história de iria desenrolar.

Dói-me a cabeça o que deve ser razão suficiente para neste momento em que algo mesmo sério aconteceu para eu me lembrar de um filme que eu vi á não sei quantos anos. Sinto o cheiro de sangue e neste momento perco a força que estava a tentar manter para me manter lúcida, e de repente...

Edward, lindo, como sempre, com o tronco nu, com apenas um par de calças vestidos e o seu cabelo desordenado como sempre, a sorrir para mim, como se eu fosse a única pessoa do Mundo.

Renée, confortando-me com as suas palavras e chorando ao meu lado após eu ter perdido os meus irmãos mais velhos, Tyler e Michael, oh, que saudades que tenho daqueles dois, sempre a embirrarem comigo mas sempre ao meu lado quando eu precissasse.

Charlie, o meu policia preferido, a beber o seu café da manhã e a ler o jornal, para se manter informado do que se passava no resto do mundo. Fora do seu pequeno mundo de Forks.

Um milhão de coisas passaram á frente dos meus olhos, e vi toda a minha felicidade, toda a minha dor, toda a minha infância, todos os meus desejos e sonhos. E no final nada. Apenas escuridão. Desculpa-me Edward. Amo-te. Tanto.


	2. Chapter 2

Abri os olhos. De repente uma luz muito forte invade os meus olhos, pisco-os até a minha vista se acostumar à claridade. Confusa e desnorteada, olho para todos os lados, e nesse momento apercebo-me que eu não estou no meu quarto e que estou sozinha, sem Edward. Estou deitada numa cama de hospital, num quarto de hospital, sozinha, com o monitor do coração a apitar cada vez mais rápido. Oh meu Deus, o que é que aconteceu? Porque é que eu estou aqui? Onde está o Edward? Será que ele está bem? Será que eu estou bem? Estou a tremer por todos os lados e está a começar a faltar-me o ar, apenas senti isto uma vez, e foi quando eu perdi os meus irmãos e na altura explicaram-me que eu estava a ter um ataque de pânico. Será que estou a ter um ataque de pânico?

Tento levantar-me mas acho que não foi muito boa ideia porque assim que tentei colocar o pé direito no chão, começo a ter tonturas e estou a ver tudo á roda. E mais uma vez nada.

Acordo mais um vez, desta vez já não estou tão confusa com o meu paradeiro. Estou a começar a ficar um pouco irritada de estar sempre a perder os sentidos. Olho para a minha esquerda e surprendo-me por ver Charlie deitado numa poltrona branca a dormir. Bem... a ressonar. Se calhar foi por isso que eu acordei, como é que eu não acordaria? Acho que se ele continuar a ressonar assim vai acabar por acordar os mortos que estão na morgue.

"Charlie?" - Sussurro. "Charlie?" - Sussurro mais uma vez.

Não acorda. Parece-me tão cansado e pela primeira vez parece que tem 10 anos a mais do que deveria ter e mesmo no seu sono, parece-me tão triste. Será por minha causa?

À quanto tempo é que eu estou aqui? E porque é que eu estou aqui?

"Charlie." - Tento chamar mais alto. " Charlie".

Ele estremece e abre os olhos devagar. Olha para todos os lados e depois olha para mim. Não diz nada, nem faz nada. Apenas fica a olhar para mim.

"Pai? Estás bem?"

" Bella?" Ele sussurra. De repente, ele levanta-se depressa e vem até á minha beira a correr. "Oh meu Deus, Bella, estás bem? Precisas de alguma coisa? Dói-te alguma coisa?Queres que chame uma enfermeira? Precisas... " "Pai, PAI, pára, eu estou bem. Não preciso de nada. A única coisa que preciso neste momento é que te acalmes e que me contes o que é que aconteceu para eu estar aqui!".

" Tu não te lembras?" Abano a cabeça que não. " Não te lembras mesmo de nada?"

" Pai, se eu me lembrasse de alguma coisa não te estaria a perguntar, não achas?"

" Oh Bella, tem calma querida! Desculpa por estar tão ansioso mas é que eu pensei que te iria perder." Ele faz uma pausa e olha para chão. Ele realmente parece outra pessoa. Outra pessoa mais triste. O que raio se passou afinal?

" Bella, tu e a Jéssica tiveram um acidente grave. Vocês estavam paradas num stop e estava a nevar muito..." Pela primeira vez na minha vida, vejo o meu próprio pai, o meu herói, quase a chorar. Ok, agora estou mesma preocupada e ... Oh meu Deus! Jéssica! Será que ela está bem?

" Pai? A Jéssica está ...?" - Tento perguntar mas a pergunta morre na minha garganta porque eu não consigo sequer respirar pelo nó que está amarrado no meio dela.

Charlie olha para mim e o olhar dele, tão gentil e tão suave e reconfortante corta-me qualquer pensamento que possa estar na minha cabeça. Coloco as mãos na minha cara e começo a chorar e repetir o mantra vezes e vezes sem conta: " Oh meu Deus, Oh meu Deus, Oh meu Deus...!"

Charlie coloca as suas mãos por cima das minha e abraça-me.

"Chiuu, Chiuu, Bella, percebeste mal, a Jéssica está bem, aliás ela já está em casa, está tudo bem, Bella, olha para mim, está tudo bem. Tem calma e respira fundo!"

" Então porque é que estás a olhar para mim como se algo muito mau tivesse acontecido?"

Charlie respirou fundo e disse:

" Bella, deixa-me apenas continuar aquilo que estava a disser, por favor! Isto é muito dificil para mim, espero que percebas isso. Como eu estava a disser, estava a nevar muito nessa noite. Vocês tinham combinado juntas que iam ao cinema e... um camionista... perdeu o controlo do camião, e como havia muito gelo na estrada ele não conseguiu travar... a tempo.

O camião embateu na parte de trás do carro da Jéssica e o carro dela deslizou para a frente onde embateu num poste de iluminação. Jéssica tinha o cinto de segurança dela posto, por isso não teve nada de grave, mas tu... Bella, tu não tinhas o teu cinto posto, depois de tantas conversas sobre a segurança na estrada, logo tu, Bella, como é que não te lembraste em pôr o teu cinto?" Charlie suspirou e voltou a respirar fundo para se acalmar.

Ele tinha razão, logo eu, a filha do chefe de policia, esqueceu-se da regra número um de segurança na estrada. O cinto de segurança.

Charlie continuou. " O vosso carro ao bater no poste, lançou-te pelo pára-brisas fora. Tu basicamente partiste-o com a tua cabeça. Ficaste inconsciente até chegar a ambulância e chegaste a acordar na ambulância e quando chegaste ao hospital, mas não dizias coisa com coisa. Tiveste o teu braço direito , a tua clavícula, o teu pulso esquerdo, três costelas e a tua perna esquerda partidos. Tiveste alguns arranhões e hematomas mas nada de muito grave. O pior disso tudo foi a tua cabeça. Tu tiveste um traumatismo craniano, o que te levou a um coma induzido pelos médicos. Querida, tu estiveste em coma durante 5 meses e meio."

" O quê? 5 meses e meio? Mas... mas...eu...!" - Como eu é que estive em coma durante tanto tempo? Para mim é como se tivesse sido ontem que sai da casa dos Cullen após 4 horas de tortura com Alice para os preparativos para o meu casam... Oh meu Deus! O meu casamento! Eu ia-me casar uns dias depois e já se passaram 5 meses e meio. E agora? Olho em pânico para o Charlie e parece que ele percebeu a minha expressão porque ele explicou-me o que se passou na minha "ausência".

" Calma Bella. Passou-se muito tempo, eu sei, mas não te preocupes, Alice fez questão de adiar tudo até estares pronta para o teu grande dia. Os Cullen's foram muito generosos, eles conseguiram com que ficasses com um quarto privado. O Dr. Cullen vem-te ver todos os dias, ele é o teu médico, é ele que está a tratar do teu caso. A Esme de vez em quando faz-nos almoços e traz-nos para nós, ela é uma óptima cozinheira Bells." Disse ele com um sorriso.

"Para nós?" - Pergunto eu.

"Sim, o Jacob e os seus amigos vêm cá muitas vezes visitar-te, normalmente sentam-se á tua beira e põe-se a contar piadas e histórias engraçadas para ti e ás vezes novidades. Então como eles são uns esfomeados e passam a vida a comer, Esme, faz comida e traz-nos em recipientes para todos nós comermos e não termos que comer a comida terrivel do hospital. E também faz para o Edward, mas ele não costuma comer muito. Estou a começar a ficar um bocado preocupado com aquele rapaz. Ele passa horas e horas na mesma posição a falar e a cantar para ti. Pobre rapaz, pode ser que a partir de agora o convenças a alimentar-se mais, ele não tem grande cara, e imagino que ele não durma muito, também, ele tem grandes olheiras!" - Diz Charlie.

"Sim." Digo eu com um sorriso triste.-" Pode ser que agora ele possa alimentar-se melhor." - Não menciono que ele possa dormir mais descansado agora que eu acordei do meu coma, por razões óbvias, mas espero que o Charlie não tenha reparado que eu deixei esse pequeno pormenor por dizer.

"Já agora, onde é que ele está?"- pergunto.

"Eu praticamente arrastei-o daqui para fora! Ele passou duas noites seguidas aqui e não saiu para lado nenhum. Achei que lhe faria bem se ele fosse descansar na cama dele e tomar um duche bem quente. Ele parecia-me muito cansado e deprimido." - Diz Charlie.

Oh, o meu pobre vampiro. O que ele deve estar a sofrer. Quero tanto ver a cara dele e abraçá-lo e confortá-lo e dizer que tudo vai ficar bem. Que eu estou bem. E que eu estou louca para nos casarmos. E também lhe quero pedir desculpa por ser imprudente.E se o bem conheço aposto que ele tem um pequeno sermão especialmente guardado para mim. Mas estou disposta a ouvir esse sermão as vezes que ele quiser, se isso significar que eu vou finalmente ouvir a voz de veludo dele. Sinto uma vontade enorme de chorar, não quero imaginar a dor que lhe causei. Mas chega de choro, pelo menos para já, quero ser forte por ele e por Charlie. Se eu tiver que chorar, irei chorar quando estiver sozinha. Não quero preocupar ainda mais o meu pobre pai que passou tanto com esta situação.

"Fizeste bem pai, ele devia estar exausto. Obrigado." - Disse eu.

" De nada, querida! Ah, mas ainda não acabei. O Dr. Cullen durante um dos exames que te fez descobriu que tinhas uma... uma..." Charlie mais uma vez desviou o olhar para o chão e eu ia jurar que o lábio inferior dele estava a tremer.

Ok, estou oficialmente assustada agora! O que é que o Dr. Cullen possa ter descoberto para deixar o meu pai desta forma? Será um cancro? Oh meu Deus! Será que eu vou morrer? Espero que não, eu não estou nada preparada para enfrentar a morte. Finalmente arranjo coragem suficiente para lhe perguntar a pergunta que pode mudar tudo.

" Descobriu o quê, pai?" - Sussurro eu, com medo da minha própria voz. Tenho tanta medo da resposta, por uns momentos preferia não ter perguntado e ficar na ignorância.

Charlie engole em seco e finalmente olha para mim, com os seus olhos castanhos a brilharem e reponde:" O Dr. Cullen descobriu que tu tinhas uma... uma... úlcera. No teu estômago. Derivado do stress.

Oh. Eu pensava que as úlceras só apareciam em pessoas mais velhas. Eu já tinha ouvida falar desta doença mas não percebi muito bem o que é que ela envolvia.

"Vou morrer?" - Pergunto.

Charlie inspira e responde. " Não, querida. Quer dizer, uma úlcera pode levar á morte, mas apenas se não for tratada a tempo ou se não responderes aos medicamentos, mas o Dr. Cullen descobriu a tua a tempo e para já não tem havido complicações com a medicação. Mas vais ter que ter cuidados a partir de agora. Não te podes colocar em situações de muito stress e vais começar a tomar comprimidos para te ajudar e vais ter de fazer uma dieta rigorosa, nada de picantes e nada de cafeína nem alcóol e muito menos tabaco. Fiz umas pesquisas em casa e o Dr. Cullen também me informou que podes ter consequências a nível psicológico, como por exemplo, depressão.

" Pai, eu não fumo." - Ok, isto não é inteiramente verdade. Fumo mas é tão raro que um maço de cigarros dá-me para mais de três meses. Só fumo quando estou muito stressada, sempre ouvi dizer que ajudava a acalmar os nervos e por acaso até resultava. Bem, se eu tiver que largar o tabaco, que seja.

" Sim, eu sei, mas é só para não meteres na cabeça de um dia experimentares e depois acabares viciada, Bells. Não quero que nada te aconteça!".

"Ok, não te preocupes. Eu vou ficar bem, sinceramente pensei que fosse mais grave." - Disse eu.

" Mais grave? Não achas que isto já é grave o suficiente, Isabella Swan, queres matar o teu pobre pai de preocupação? Tu não fazes a mínima ideia do que passei, Bella, quando eu recebi a noticia do teu acidente, ou quando eu vi as fotos do acidente, ou quando me disseram que estavas em coma, ou quando me disseram que tinhas uma úlcera. Bella, não achas que isto é suficientemente grave? Passei 5 meses e meio a rezar todas as noites por ti, porque eu não aguentaria se morresses, chorei meses a fio por ti."

"Desculpa pai. Não foi a minha intenção de desvalorizar aquilo que certamente passaste por mim e desculpa do fundo do coração por te fazer passar por essa situação. Desculpa, desculpa." - Soluço eu. Detesto pensar no meu pai a chorar por mim e a rezar por mim.

Ele abraço-me e ambos nos sentimos melhor pelo contacto físico. Ambos sabemos que o outro está bem. Pelo menos por enquanto.

Naquele momento, a porta do meu quarto abre-se com um estrondo e do outro lado vejo um Edward muito desnorteado com um cabelo espetado em todas as direcções e as roupas molhadas e sujas. Devo admitir, eu nunca tinha visto o meu Edward tão mal arranjado como ele estava agora e até gostei. Mas aquilo que eu não gostei foi a sua expressão de dor e ansiedade estampada do rosto angelical dele. Só mesmo eu, Isabella Swan, para fazer com que um anjo doesse. Ele olhou para mim, e naquele momento mais nada existia. Só eu e ele. Ele encaminhou-se para mim sem desviar o seu olhar e ajoelhou-se na minha cama. Pegou nas minha mãos, beijou-as e fechou os olhos enquanto inspirava o meu aroma. Ele estava a dizer qualquer coisa mas eu não conseguia perceber o que ele estava a dizer. De repente, vejo-me nos braços dele, com a minha cabeça no peito de mármore dele, sendo quase esmagada tanto a nível psicológico, com a intensidade que aquele abraço desesperado transmitia como a nível físico. Eu não tinha coragem para lhe dizer que ele me estava a magoar. Acho que eu bem merecia pelo que lhe fiz passar nos últimos meses.

Ele estava a tremer e apercebi-me que ele estava a chorar. Tentei abraçá-lo com toda a minha força, para ele perceber que eu estava ali e que não iria para lugar nenhum, não sem ele. Ele finalmente acalmou-se o suficiente para me largar, mas não o suficiente para me deixar de tocar.

"Bella, oh meu Deus, Bella. Estás acordada. Finalmente. Estás bem? Precisas de alguma coisa? Dói-te alguma coisa?" - Perguntou ele desesperado. Eu sorri. O meu dramático vampiro está a ser dramático. Mais uma vez. Que querido. Por acaso, estava a doer-me um pouco a cabeça, já estava a doer desde que tinha acordado, mas não quero preocupar mais ninguém só por causa de uma dor de cabeça. Não é nada de especial. E conhecendo bem o meu pai e o meu noivo, de certeza que eles fariam um filme por nada.

" Não, está tudo bem. Eu estou bem. Pára de te preocupar!" - Digo eu.

" Claro que estou preocupado, Bella!" - Diz ele, indignado, como se eu acabasse de o ofender. " És a minha vida, e eu amo-te mais do que qualquer coisa, Bella, o que te aconteceu foi muito grave, tu não fazes ideia daquilo que passei. Eu...eu... pensei que estavas...morta! - Sussurra ele, tão baixo, que eu quase não o ouvi.

" Eu estou aqui agora. Eu estou bem. Não estou tudo correr bem, não te preocupes. Apenas abraça-me, senti tanto a tua falta, meu amor!" - Digo eu com as minhas mãos a percorrerem-lhe o rosto e a tentar alisar-lhe as linhas de preocupação estampadas no rosto perfeito dele, mas sem sucesso.

Ele abraça-me mais uma vez e deita-se ao meu lado na cama de hospital, agarrado a mim. Só quando ele saiu do campo de visão é que eu reparei que Alice e Emmett estvam também no quarto a falar baixinho com Charlie, tentando dar-me a mim e ao Edward uma falsa sensação de privacidade. Estava imensamente agradecida aos dois por isso.

Alice sentiu o meu olhar nela e virou-se para mim, distanciando-se da conversa entre Charlie e Emmett. Que engraçado. Acho que nunca tinha visto Emmett tão sério como ele está agora.

Alice sorriu para mim e eu sorri para ela.

"Então, estive em coma durante cinco meses e meio, por isso perdi muita coisa. Alguém me quer informar do que aconteceu durante esse tempo todo?" - Pergunto eu com um sorriso.

Alice olha para Edward com uma expressão preocupante e nesse momento só penso: " Oh merda. O que foi agora?"

Espero que tenham gostado da história até agora. Vocês vão encontrar algumas surpresas que eu reservei para vocês.


	3. Chapter 3

"Edward, estás todo molhado, larga a Bella, ela ainda se vai constipar por tua causa!" - Diz Alice enquanto bate no traseiro de Edward.

Edward levanta a cabeça que tem encostada no meu ombro e rosna para Alice, mostrando os seus dentes bem afiados.

Coloco as minhas mãos na face de Edward para ele voltar a colocar a sua cabeça no meu ombro e falo para Alice. " Está tudo bem Alice, eu tenho os cobertores a separar e ele não está tão molhado como parece." Sinceramente, prefiro apanhar uma constipação do que me separar do Edward. Ele parece estar ainda abalado com a situação, apesar de estar mais calmo agora que eu acordei, pelo que Alice diz. Se ela acha que ele está calmo assim, nem quero imaginar o que ele deve ter parecido naqueles meses que eu estive "ausente".

Passo a minha mão esquerda na face dele outra vez. Queria tanto convênce-lo que está tudo bem e que eu vou ficar bem. O facto de eu ter uma úlcera péptica não quer dizer que eu vou morrer, apenas que eu vou ter de viver de uma forma ligeiramente diferente daquilo que estou habituada, mas não me importo. Seria muito pior se eu tivesse uma doença de coração ou um cancro. Mas pelos vistos sou a única que não está assim tão preocupada com o meu estado de saúde.

" Queres que me afaste? Estás a sentir frio?" - Edward pergunta suavemente. Ele parece que está em guerra com ele mesmo na mente dele. Mas eu quero assegurar-lhe que a única coisa que eu quero. Não. Preciso, neste momento, é de ter os braços fortes dele em redor da minha cintura e o seu hálito fresco que ele emana na minha direcção.

" Não, meu amor, eu estou bem. Não me deixes. Se eu tiver frio eu aviso-te, prometo." Tento acalmá-lo com as minhas palavras mas não me parece que ele tenha ficado muito assegurado, por isso tento passar a minha mensagem num beijo terno nos lábios dele. Tinha saudades de o beijar, se eu pudesse passaria os dias todos a beijar-lhe, mas sei que ele me afastaria mais cedo ou mais tarde. Ele parece melhor agora, por isso acho que ele percebeu que eu estou mesmo bem. Ele volta a colocar a sua cabeça no meu ombro e inspira profundamente.

"Então, alguém me quer dizer o que se passa?" - Pergunto eu. Charlie tinha ido á cafeitaria lanchar qualquer coisa e só estavamos nós no meu quarto, por isso aproveitei o facto de estarmos só nos para tentar descobrir o que raio se passa. Será mais problemas com os lobos? Espero que não, não consigo vê-los mais a lutar.

Alice encolheu os ombros e respondeu." Não sei do que é que estás a falar, não se passa mais nada. Estamos em Forks, Bella, não se passa nada por aqui." Diz ela inocentemente. Muito inocentemente. Eu consigo sentir que alguma coisa se passa e que eles não me querem contar. Mas o que será? Edward nem se mexeu após a minha pergunta e Emmett limitou-se a cruzar os seus maciços braços e a olhar para o chão. Pois, passa-se alguma coisa, decididamente. Mas decidi não fazer caso e ignorar isto. Já recebi bastantes notícias más para um só dia e a minha dor de cabeça cada vez aumenta mais. Parece que me estão a martelar as minhas fontes.

"Ok então. Conversamos depois. Estou cansada demais para isto." Digo eu enquanto me deito mais para baixo.

" Sim, conversamos depois, Bella, vê se descansas um pouco. Não te podes stressar agora. Vamos vos deixar a sós. Dorme bem, maninha." Diz Alice enquanto me beija na minha testa. Ela murmura qualquer coisa, mas não percebo muito bem o que ela disse, parecia que ela tinha dito " Amo-te muito. Tenho muitas saudades de ti."

Emmett também me beija a minha testa e tenta abraçar-me de uma maneira muito estranha, visto que eu estava deitada na cama. " Dorme bem,Bella! Adeus meninos, portem-se bem. Não façam nada que eu não faria." - Diz Emmett ao fechar a porta, rindo-se o caminho o todo. Acho que ele já estava lá fora e ia jurar que ainda estava a ouvir o seu riso.

Eu fiquei vermelha e Edward continou na mesma posição sem dar caso a Emmett. Acho que depois de passar tantos anos a morar com Emmett, Edward já não liga a metade do que ele diz.

Virei-me para o lado de Edward e encostei a minha cabeça no peito dele. Ele começou a cantar a minha canção de embalar e a passar a mão dele no meu cabelo. Acabei por dormir um sono sem sonhos e nem pesadelos, o que foi bastante bom, porque estava mesmo a precisar de um bom sono.

Acordei mais tarde e já era de noite. O céu lá fora estava tão escuro que nem se podia ver a lua nem as estrelas.

Edward ainda estava no mesmo sítio e eu abraçei-o com a minha força toda. Deus, só me apetecia abrir um buraco no peito dele e encaracolar-me lá dentro para poder ficar o mais próximo dele. Por muito que o abraçasse, parecia que não estava suficientemente perto dele.

" Que horas são?" Murmurei eu, com voz de sono.

"São quase quatro e meio da manhã, dorme mais um bocado, é muito cedo, amor." Diz Edward.

"Não tenho mais sono. Podes me arranjar um copo de água? Tenho a minha boca seca." Pergunto eu.

Edward levanta-se e enche um copo de água para mim. Entrega-me e volta para o seu sítio habitual. Bebi a água toda de uma vez, sem respirar.

" Queres mais?" Abano a cabeça que não. Para já, estava saciada.

" Então, queres falar do que se passa? Sinto que vocês me estão a esconder alguma coisa, e não te atrevas a dizer que é só imaginação minha, Edward Anthony Cullen!"

" Bella, não se passa nada. Não te preocupes." Diz Edward calmamente.

"Edward, eu s..." - Edward corta as minhas palavras com um beijo que me deixa tonta. Credo, este homem é simplesmente divinal. Perfeito. No entanto, numa parte bem distante no meu cérebro, sei que ele está só a distrair-me e que eu deveria parar e exigir uma resposta naquele momento, mas ele é inteligente e sabe que o beijo me iria calar por um bom momento e quem sou eu para o parar? Enquanto ele me beija, eu coloco as minhas mãos no cabelo desordenado dele, agora seco, e tento chegar o meu corpo para junto dele mas é quase impossivel por causa dos cobertores. Passo a ponta da minha língua no lábio inferior dele e cheguei ao limite dele. Ele afasta-me e ambos estamos respirar depressa. Para um vampiro que não precisa de respirar ele neste momento parece que passou horas sem oxigénio. Ele fecha os olhos e deita a cabeça para trás. Eu aproveito esse momento e ataco o pescoço dele e pela primeira vez na minha vida ouço o Edward a ... gemer... de prazer.

Ele apercebe-se do som que acabou de fazer e pega nos meus dois braços e afasta-me completamente dele. " Pára Bella. Eu amo-te e sabes perfeitamente que eu te quero, mais do que possas imaginar. Mas estás a passar dos limites. Tinhamos combinado que só iriamos fazer amor na nossa lua-de-mel. E nós não estamos na nossa lua-de-mel."

Baixo os olhos e sinto a minha cara a ficar tão quente. Aposto que devo parecer um tomate. Que vergonha. Porque é que eu não me consigo controlar á volta dele? Bem, as razões são bastantes óbvias mas isso não quer dizer que eu possa perder o controlo total, cada vez que ele me beija. Sinto a mão dele no meu queixo, a tentar fazer com que eu olhe para ele, mas estou tão envergonhada neste momento que se eu olhar para os olhos dele irei começar a chorar.

Ele continua a tentar fazer com que eu olhe para ele e ele pode ser muito forte mas eu fecho os meus olhos para ele não ver que eu estou desapontada. E humilhada.

"Olha para mim Bella. Olha para mim, tu sabes que te amo muito e que eu não queria te envergonhar ao dizer aquilo. Desculpa. Olha para mim. Desculpa." Ele parece mesmo arrependido e apesar de naquele momento eu ser a única que precisa de conforto ele é que me deu vontade de o abraçar e dizer desculpa.

Finalmente olho para ele. Ele parece triste e mesmo arrependido e só me apetece chorar por estar sempre a magoá-lo. " Desculpa, mas é que eu ás vezes perco o controlo e faço coisas que provavelmente não deveria fazer. Desculpa."

Ele abraça-me e beija-me outra vez. Desta vez mais ternamente. Como se estivesse a pedir desculpa através daquele beijo.

O meu cérebro lentamente regressa ao tópico que estava a ser discutido e pergunto a pergunta que já estou farta de perguntar mas que ninguém se dá ao trabalho de me responder.

"Edward, se tu me respeitas e me amas, vais me dizer exactamente o que é que se passa."

Edward expira devagar e desvia os olhos para trás de mim.

" Se eu te contar, promete que não te vais enervar, nem fazer um filme!"

"Prometo." - Digo eu. Apesar de não ter a certeza se vou poder cumprir essa promessa, ele ainda não me contou e já estou nervosa.

Edward olha para mim para ter certeza se eu não estou a mentir e parece que ele encontrou a resposta dele porque ele começou a falar.

" O teu pai veio te visitar um dia destes e..."

"O meu pai? Charlie?" Ok, agora estou confusa. O Charlie ainda à bocado estava aqui.

"O teu pai...verdadeiro. Ele quer que voltes para Nova Iorque."


	4. Chapter 4

"O quê?" O meu pai quer-me em Nova Iorque? Porque? Pensava que já lhe tinha esclarecido que eu queria distância dele e da sua nova mulherzinha. O facto de ele me ter abandonado após a morte da minha mãe e dos meus irmãos é o suficiente para nunca mais lhe pôr a vista em cima. Se não fosse Charlie e Renée, eu hoje seria uma órfão sabe-se lá onde. Por muito que esse homem me queira lá eu não irei sair daqui e acho que mesmo que eu aceitasse ir com ele, a minha mente iria desligar-se, aquela cidade foi o meu fim, tudo o que tinha de bom na minha vida, aquela cidade fez com que eu perdesse. Por isso, acho que o Sr. Bass pode desistir da ideia.

Edward voltou a repetir o que tinha acabado de dizer porém ambos sabemos que eu tinha ouvido na primeira vez.

"Estás bem? Estás pálida." - Disse Edward.

"Estou bem. Ele voltou para Nova Iorque?" - Sussurro eu. Preciso de ter a certeza que esse homem esteja bem longe de mim. Uma parte de mim sabe que terei de contar a verdade mais cedo ou mais tarde a Edward, mas neste momento a última coisa que eu quero falar é sobre o meu passado e a minha infância perdida.

"Sim, ele voltou para lá à duas semanas, mais ou menos, mas disse que voltaria assim que acordasses do coma. Se acordasses." Edward disse a última frase baixinho como se não tivesse intenção de eu ouvir. Mas ouvi.

" Porque é que não me disseste que eras adoptada? E que tinhas uma meia-irmã? Edward perguntou magoado.

Suspirei e baixei a cabeça. Não me apetecia nada explicar a minha história por isso decidi por neutralidade. " É complicado, e tu também nunca perguntaste." Respondi.

"Complicado? Bella, sou o teu noivo. Vamos casar em breve. Acho que eu mereço uma resposta para a minha pergunta, não achas? Sabes como é que eu me senti, quando ele se apresentou aqui no hospital como teu pai? Confuso, magoado e chocado. Bella porque é que nunca me contaste?

"Queres mesmo saber porque é que nunca te contei! Acho que se deve ao facto de eu não ter descanso no raio desta vida. Eu mudei-me para aqui, apaixonei-me por um vampiro, fiz amizades com lobos, foi perseguida por outros vampiros que me queriam sugar a vida, tu deixaste-me, voltas, pedes-me em casamento, o Jacob fica zangado comigo, tenho que planear um casamento e ainda por cima acabei de ter um acidente onde fiquei em coma por cinco meses e meio. Oh, e também acabo de descobrir que tenho uma úlcera, provavelmente devido a todas estas razões descritas e muitas mais. Estás mais satisfeito com esta resposta, Edward? -Pergunto zangada. Ele até pode ter razão e ficar magoado por eu não lhe ter contado a verdade sobre uma parte da minha vida, mas eu não menti apenas omiti algo que não me sinto á vontade em partilhar com outras pessoas. Mesmo que essas pessoas envolvam Edward, que é tudo para mim.

Edward suspira e fecha os olhos. Está frustrado comigo.

"Bella, eu sei que passaste por muito, mas não me digas que no meio dessa confusão toda, nunca tiveste um tempinho para me contar a verdade?" Resmunga Edward.

Agora é a minha vez de suspirar.

" Edward, eu amo-te, mas tens de perceber que isto não é um assunto fácil para mim. Eu não te contei porque o meu passado é muito mau e se não fosse Charlie e Renée eu hoje não seria nada." Respiro fundo e preparo-me para contar sobre o meu passado. " Eu faço parte de uma familia avastada, os Bass, o meu pai é um advogado muito prestigiado, o que significa escolas de elite para mim e para os meus irmãos, festas extravagantes e muito dinheiro deitado fora. Um dia, quando eu tinha 8 anos o nosso ar-condicionado avariou-se e enquanto os homens arranjavam o aparelho a minha mãe teve a ideia de nos levar ao Met, era o lugar preferido dela e lá iriamos refrescar-nos um pouco. Normalmente íamos de limusine para todo o lado, mas a minha mãe naquele dia apeteceu-lhe ser normal por isso optou por apanhar um táxi. Ao sairmos do táxi, a minha mãe foi assaltada e eles balearam-na no peito."

" Ela morreu?" Pergunta Edward suavemente. Aceno com a cabeça que sim.

"Depois disso o meu pai deixou de dar muita atenção aos filhos escolhendo o trabalho em vez da familia. Colocou-me numa terapeuta para lidar com o trauma de ver a minha própria mãe a morrer à minha frente. Tive sorte em ter Tyler e Michael, eram os meus irmãos mais velhos. Nessa altura Michael queria seguir a carreira de música, mas o meu meu pai não aprovou essa decisão e não descansou até o colocar a trabalhar na empresa dele. Ele queria que Michael fosse advogado, visto que ele era o mais velho, tal como ele era. Dias depois o meu irmão Tyler encontrou-o pendurado no quarto dele com uma gravata enrolada no pescoço. Imagino que ele tenha usado a gravata como uma mensagem para o meu pai. Acho que a morte do meu irmão mais velho fez mais impacto no meu irmão Tyler do que a mim. Eu era só uma criança que ainda não percebia muito bem o conceito de morte. Tyler saiu de casa e decidiu seguir a universidade mas como não tinha o apoio financeiro do meu pai ele não tinha maneira de pagar os seus estudos pelo que ele trabalhava numa biblioteca e assistia ás aulas, apesar de não estar matriculado na escola. Ele queria a sua independência e conseguiu-a.

Nós dávamo-nos muito bem, ele era tudo para mim e um dia, não sei, eu estava na aula e de repente deu-me uma dor enorme no peito e única coisa que eu pensava era no Tyler. A minha professora levou-me lá fora para poder respirar ar puro e foi nesse momento que ouvimos um barulho vindo do céu. Ambas olhamos ao mesmo tempo, e eu vi... o avião a embater numa das Torres Gémeas."

"Oh meu Deus, Bella..." Sussurrou Edward. Desde que iniciei a minha história ainda não fui capaz de olhar para ele e as minhas lágrimas ainda não pararam de cair.

"Eu...eu... sabia que o meu pai não estava naquele escritório mas eu sabia, no meu coração, que o Tyler estava lá. Então eu corri em direcção ao prédio com a minha professora atrás de mim e... era cinza por todo o lado e pessoas a gritar e eu só pensava no Tyler. Consegui chegar até ao 6º andar, mas um homem viu-me sozinha a chorar e coberta de cinza e a gritar pelo Tyler que ele pegou-me e voltou a levar-me para baixo. Ele correu comigo dali para fora e foram precisos mais 2 bombeiros para me segurar, enquanto viamos o segundo avião a embater na segunda torre. Fiquei especada a chorar e a rezar enquanto olhava para a porta na esperança de ver Tyler. Mas depois as torres acabarem por cair e a única pessoa que se importava comigo, o meu único amigo, o meu único irmão, morreu junto.

Uns dias depois, eu estava em estado catatónico e o meu pai acabou por me levar para uma instituição e deixou-me lá. Charlie é meu tio, irmão da minha mãe, é por isso que eu sou parecida com ele e não com Renée. Eles queriam ter um bébe quando se casaram mas não conseguiam porque Renée não pode ter filhos. Então quando ela soube da minha situação, ela juntou-se a Charlie e ambos pediram ao meu pai para me adoptarem. Ele concordou e aqui estou eu. Uns anos mais tarde, ele acabou por casar com a secretária dele e tiveram outra filha. E descobriu também à pouco tempo que a mulher com quem ele teve um caso enquanto era casado com a minha mãe, tinha ficado grávida na altura e que ele era pai de mais uma menina. Ela é mais nova do que eu 6 meses.

E pronto, querias saber da minha história, e aqui está ela. Desculpa por não te ter contado mais cedo." Suspirei e deixei que toda a minha dor saísse naquele suspiro. Edward abraçou-me fortemente e murmurou palavras de amor e consolação até eu voltar a adormecer.

~~~~~~~~~~0000~~~~~~~~~~

Quando voltei a acordar a luz entrava pela janela, hoje estava um brilhante dia de sol, um fenómeno muito raro em Forks. Virei-me novamente para o lado do Edward, mas ele já não estava ao meu lado. Suspirei e voltei a deitar-me de costas e comecei a pensar na madrugada anterior. Nunca tinha contado a minha história para ninguém, na altura não precisei de contar para Renée e Charlie pois eles já estavam a par da situação. Também nunca precisei de contar aos meus antigos amigos pois nunca nenhum deles desconfiou que eu não tinha nada a ver com a maluca da minha "mãe", por isso nunca precisei de explicar a ninguém. Mas o Edward tinha razão, nós vamos nos casar em breve e ele precisa de conhecer a mulher com quem ele vai casar. Os meus pensamentos foram interrompidos por uma batida no minha porta do quarto.

" Sim?" Pergunto.

Edward entrou no quarto segurando uma travessa cheia de comida, seguido por Esme e Carlisle. Assim que a porta fechou-se atrás deles, Esme correu para o meu lado e abraçou-me e encheu-me a cara de beijos, tudo isto enquanto gritava "Estás acordada" vezes e vezes sem conta e ria-se ao mesmo tempo. A boa disposição dela era contagiosa e dei por mim a esquecer as preocupações que atormentavam a minha cabeça, segundos atrás. Carlisle e Edward riam-se da cena que Esme fez ao ver-me. Finalmente, ela acalmou-se e afastou-se o suficiente para olhar para a minha cara. E depois voltou a abraçar-me e a gritar. Aposto que se ela fosse humana, estaria neste momento a chorar de emoção.

"Tinha tantas saudades tuas, minha querida! Nem acredito que finalmente acordaste. Estás bem?" Pergunta ela.

"Sim Esme, está tudo bem!" Respondo eu.

"Ah, Bella, a minha paciente preferida. Como estás nesta bela manhã? Não abraças também o teu futuro "pai/sogro"? Ri-se Carlisle.

Ri-me juntamente com ele e abracei-o. Estes Cullens vão ser a minha morte. Abraçam -me sempre com uma força que quando nos separamos, normalmente, nem sinto o meu tronco.

"Bem, meu Dr. preferido, quando é que me pode dar alta?" Brinco eu.

"Tenho que fazer uns exames primeiro para ter a certeza que está tudo bem contigo e só depois é que te poderei dar alta, minha querida!" Responde Carlisle, num tom mais sério.

Edward senta-se ao meu lado na cama e dá-me um beijo.

" E quanto tempo é que isso demorará mais ou menos?" Pergunto eu.

"Bem, se não haver complicações diria, mais ou menos daqui a uma semana. Bella, eu sei que o teu pai já te esteve a pôr a par da tua situação médica, e ele explicou tudo muito bem pelo que ouvi dizer, porém como médico sinto-me na obrigação de explicar melhor a situação para ti, se for possível!"

"Claro Carlisle, por favor."

"Tens uma úlcera péptica, o que significa que tens uma lesão no teu esófago, basicamente é como se tivesses um pequeno buraco no teu estômago e por isso é chamado de úlcera péptica gástrica do tipo I. Por ser considerado tipo I, o teu tratamento vai ser diferente porque, e não te assustes Bella, é só uma hipótese, mas pode não ser úlcera mas sim um cancro. Pravavelmente vais presenciar alguns sintomas tais como fortes dores a nível da zona do estômago perto das costelas, serão dores insuportáveis, principalmente se for devido ao stress. Essa dor pode ou não melhorar após vomitares mas depende conforme os casos. Outros sintomas são naúseas, vómitos e saciedade após refeições. As tuas fezes provavelmente irão ficar negras mas isso é normal, é devido á perda de sangue, mas pode vir a tornar-se um problema porque sendo uma mulher fértil podes ter tornar anémica, porque já perdes sangue na tua menstruação.

Nós fizemos-te uma endoscopia enquanto estavas em coma o que nos permitiu recolher amostras de tecido. Estamos á espera dos resultados, mas isso poderá dizer-nos se tens ou não um cancro estômacal. Para já vamos administrar-te uns antibióticos. E, Bella, estás completamente probida de te colocares em situações stressantes ouviste? A tua vida está em perigo e nós já te perdemos muitas vezes. Não nos faças perder-te mais uma vez, ok filhota?" Carlisle perguntou.

Agora que Carlisle explicou precisamente o que é que eu tenho é mais fácil para mim imaginar isso dentro de mim, mas é ao mesmo tempo aterrador. Acho que estou mais assustada agora que eu sei, do que propriamente quando não sabia.

"Claro Carlisle, vou fazer os possíveis para evitar isso, mas sabes que eu não tenho controlo sobre tudo e que com a vida que tenho mais cedo ou mais tarde uma situação vai aparecer e eu posso ficar stressada, mas vou fazer de tudo para o evitar, ok?"

"Bella, eu sei que estás assustada mas tens de saber que as úlceras são tratadas e que vais ficar bem. Eu prometo-te."


End file.
